1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fluid flow meter in general. More specifically, it relates to an improved fluid flow meter that is particularly applicable to measuring a fluid having as one of its constituents a gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiphase fluid flow meter has been developed which employs centrifugal force on the flowing fluid. While that meter (which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,754, issued Mar. 20, 1979) was applicable to fluids of unknown density or to fluids having mixed phases of unknown proportions, it was unable to make accurate measurements in situations where the rate of flow of a gas constituent differed from the rate of flow of the liquid constituent or constituents of a mixture.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide additional capabilities for a meter that employs centrifical flow and that measures densities of the fluid flowing therethrough.
Another object of the invention is to provide an instrument which will allow measurement of gas and liquid flow rates in a common pipe line, even though these two constituents are moving at different speeds.